Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal and method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing an optimal user interface.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, as a display of a terminal tends to increase in size, physical keys or buttons of the terminal are removed. Hence, a touch input mechanism using icons or buttons displayed on a display is popularly used.
However, although a size, ratio, performance and the like of a terminal have been changed and various types of displays have been applied to terminals, UI/UX for the touch input mechanism has not been changed significantly.
Thus, it is necessary for UI/UX, which is provided to use information or virtual keys displayed on a terminal, to be improved according to the changes of ratio and shape of a display of the terminal and the change of a user's use environment.